AKB0048--AKB78- Rise of Team 00! Gen 78!
by Faerie-Keys
Summary: Meet Sandara, a wannabe member of AKB. Follow her and her friends of the 78th Generation as they become successors! May provoke spin off extra chapters/stories. Please read and enjoy my heartfelt story! Thank you! :)


Yuuko sat in the AKB common room. 'Hmm, not anything special today.' Yuuko said, watching the auditions for the 78th Generation. Suddenly, Yuuko was taken aghast, falling back onto the sofa. _'It can't be...this girl...' _Yuuko became feverish, shaking and tearing up. The screen showed a girl, thirteen with dark strawberry blonde hair. Her kiara, sparkling with an unknown radiance. _'It's almost...no it is...as bright...as Acchan...much brighter than I!'. _Yuuko saw her new rival and quivered. She read her name out loud, 'Sandara Fujiyama. I'm coming to get you, girl.'

* * *

Sandara walked into the room, alone and frightened. Standing there, she observed her surroundings. There were many girls, around her age, prettier, more talented and more likely to succeed than her. However, she would not give up, and so her turquoise star shaped kiara came out, sparkling in the glass of her raybans. Her green and grey school uniform suffocated her body, as it heavily clung around every curve, nook and cranny of her body. She had shoulder length honey brown hair, in an apple style. Her emerald green eyes expanded in beauty, as her idols, Mariko Shinoda the 8th and Takamina entered.

'Hello, Minna-sai! It's Mari-sama here! Listen up! Let's rock and roll!' Mari said smiling.

'We're all really looking forward to seeing who will succeed in coming Trainees. This year, we've got an original selection!' Takamina said.

'That's right, everyone, in two days, you will hold...THE TRAINEE SELECTION CONCERT AND MINI SENBATSU!' Tsubasa said, on setting many gasps. 'You will perform Beginner, Aitakatta, River, Ponytail to shushu and Heavy rotation. The best in the first day will be the center for the performance. Work hard and you will succeed. The fans will decide who becomes a trainee, with an interview and after evaluating your performance. This is your time. It is survival of the fittest! There are 300 girls here, only 20 will perform and 10 will become trainees.'  
Tsubasa finished, and left the room. There was a gasp of awe. With odds like that, Sandara could never make it in, could she? About 30 girls at that moment had a break down. They stumbled around, tears in their eyes. 'I can't it! Arghhhh!' A girl ran out, of the room, followed by the other nervous break down girls. A feminine looking man entered, after the girls ran out. 'C'mon then! What're you starring at?' The man said, 'It's about time we started!'

* * *

Sandara POV

We went and changed into our dance clothes. Next to me, a girl a little shorter than I was getting changed. She had waist length layered blonde hair, and it was tied into two high side pony tails. Her eyes were a mesmerizing blue, and she had a happy go lucky vibe about her. I decided that I needed to at least make one friend, and stop being so painfully shy. Kiara looked at me, egging me on trying to encourage me. I knew that he always would be there for me, but sometimes, he makes me do unreasonable things. Like, running away from home...

'Howdy, there!' I was startled, as the girl approached me. 'Hi, my name is Namie Ayase. I'm from Calistar. Where are you from?'

'Hi, my name is Sandara Fujiyama. I'm from Terrastar. It's nice to meet you, Ayase-chan.' I replied, feebly.

'That's really cool! I've always wanted to go to Terrastar! The entertainment ban is pretty strict there, right? But it's the number one developing Star in the galaxy, so I wouldn't worry about that, the band will probably be lifted in no time at all! I hear it's really beautiful, right? On Texastar, the entertainment ban was abolished 7 years ago, which is really fortunate.' Namie said, stars in her eyes,day dreaming about Terrastar, and pre-revolution Calistar.

'Well, yes.' I said, startled and a bit nervous, but mostly overwhelmed.

'Well, good luck on the dance floor!' She, waving as she walked away. As she walked away from me, Kiara came out, pestering me to say something.

'Umm, well, I hope you'll be a worthy rival!' I said, Kiara shining radiantly. 'And, that we can be good friends!'

'You know it, Dara-fuu!' And with that, Namie left the room.

* * *

The practice was brutal.

Though she powered through, Sandara was in a deep pain. Her muscles ached madly, and her head was spinning. She kept telling her self to stay up, gravity was saying stand down. Up around her, many girls had already dropped out, unaware of the consequences. Meanwhile, Sandara saw that there were six girls other than herself still standing, giving their all. There was Namie, a well endowed girl with short green hair (Shiina), a girl with long black/pink hair (Matsuri), a girl with dark pink hair (Ina), a girl with brown hair in a bun (Miki), and two girls with blonde hair, identical to each other (Kaname and Suzume).

'That's enough, now.' Ushiyama-san said. 'You seven, you've passed so come with me, everyone else get your stuff and be out of here in less that half an hour. We've got stuff to do in here.' The seven girls took a brief look at each other, before observing the fallen in dismay. The turnout was less than the odds.

The girls were introduced to each other. 'Hi, we're Kaname and Suzume Harune. We're from Dualastar! And we want to succeed Mayuyu, dee~' They said in unison.

'Well, my name is Shiina, and I will become Mariko-sama the 9th!' She said, confindently. She did bear similarities to the first Mariko; she was tall, and modelesque, as well as sadistic...but they'd find that out later.

'I'm Matsuri, and to have the opportunity to succeed anyone would be amazing!' She said smiling, cutely.

'I'm Miki, and I want to succeed Mocchi-chan!' She said, squishing her chubby cheeks together.

'My name is Namie, and I want to succeed Yuuko!'

Finally, Sandara told everyone who she wanted to succeed. 'Well, um...' Namie fidgeted and trembled. 'I'd like to...I'm hoping to succeed Haachan, though it's possibly impossible, becuase original Haachan was so confident, right? Hehehe, I'm such a dreamer...'

'No problem, Dafuu, everything's possible in this Galaxy. And besides, we're on the planet of dreams, Akibastar!' Namie exclaimed, pumping everyone up, in true Yuuko fashion. Dafuu smiled at her new nickname, and Namie's happy go lucky attitude towards things.

* * *

'You girls have passed your auditions, at least the first part. Eat well, and get some sleep, because tomorrow, you will all be publicly interviewed and will perform in the concert. You are free in the morning to utilize the practice rooms for singing and dance practice.' Tsubasa said, looking each of the girls up and down.

They sat a room, equipped with four bunk beds. They each took their own, and being shy and uneasy, Sandara got the single bunk. She decided to sleep at the top; the room was quite dark, and she didn't have great eyesight, either. Atop next to her, was Namie. 'So, Sandara-chan, what did you do back on Terrastar?' Namie asked.

'I was a student at Terrastar Military School. 1st Class, squadron B, Aviator squad.' Sandara said, coldly as if her soul had been chewed out of her. 'But, it was some time ago, and I don't intend on going back, even if I do not pass the auditions.' Sandara said, livening up again.

'I worked at my father's vineyards and orchards. I went to school, too, but just three days a week, and did the rest of my learning independently.' Namie sighed and hopped off her bed.

'Really? You could do all that? My father would kill me if I said I wouldn't go to school 7 days a week! You're so lucky!'

'I suppose, Calistar is really great. The weather's always fine, the people are always nice, there's always something to do, too! But it can get just a _tad _repetitive after a while. I've always wanted to explore the Galaxy and meet nice people and bring smiles to faces. So, I auditioned for AKB! And here we are!' Namie smiled, with a small laugh.  
Sandara felt a small smile spread across her face at Namie's beautiful vision. It was truly magnificent, that someone could feel the same way Dara felt, and yet seem so different in character.

'It's wonderful, isn't it?' Sandara said. 'We're from different Stars, that are so far away, but we share one dream. That's the power of AKB, ne~!' Namie stood back, as Sandara's kiara stood beautifully in the room. Everyone turned to look at the beautiful kiara, glowing radiently. Namie sat back, but then realized what Sandara meant, and her own musical note shaped yellow kiara glowed in resonance with Sandara's. 'It's beautifully wonderful.' Namie replied.

* * *

The girls all soon fell asleep, and quick as a flash, dawn had broken, and that night would be the one of the concert. Deciding to get to know everyone, Sandara talked to the twins, Kaname and Suzume. They had honey brown eyes, and golden blonde hair, in a thick and loose spiral to the right. They had small physiques and an unchanging neutral expression on their faces. Though two separate bodies, the twins acted as one. They spoke in the third person, referring to themselves as a collective; the Me twins.

They told Dara about their own Star. Everyone on Dualastar was a part of a twin, triplets or even sextuplets in some cases (though it was not common). Though having a identical brother and sister is great, Suzu said, it was common for people on Dualastar to go through identity crisis. They grow apart by the time they're about 14; they simply co-exist after then. But, we never want that to happen, Kana continued, and our mutual love of 00 has kept us close, so we want to love each other as long as possible.

Dara smiled. Having no siblings and friends was something Dara was used to, so it didn't really affect her. However, seeing Suzu and Kana's relationship in front of her made her long for it, it made her feel something new in her soul.

'Do you guys...what do you...What is this?' Dara asked, not aware of the feelings in front of her. 'This lovely, shared emotion, what is it?'

'Well, that is, Love, isn't it?' The Me twins replied. Love. Love. Love.

'I want to love. How do you love? How do you know someone loves you? Is it that only twins love? What is love?' Dara leaned in at the puzzled twins inquisitively. She wanted to know everything about love, everything and more.

'What a peculiar request! How cute though, you're like a new born puppy! You're ever so cute! You're totally loveable!' Suzume said in awe of this strange girl.

'Completely loveable, I just can't get over it!' Kaname added.

'You're saying I'm loveable, someone could love me?' Sandara gasped wide eyed. She was learning so many things, it was a revelation!

'Of course you're loveable! You're a little shy and reserved, but an easy to open book, with a good heart and a hard working mind. You've yet to experience life, but we can change that! You're totally loveable, and we totally already love you!' The twins said with their trademark neutral face, and a cheeky wink.

'You guys love me? What is it called when you enjoy someone's presence, and feel accepted and listened to and you wanna tell them everything and you trust them?' Dara questioned.

'A beautiful love, Darafuu!'

'Then I love you, two!'

* * *

Later that day, the concert was around the bend, but they were well practiced and well synced. What they had failed to remember was the individual interview before their performance and the little matter of choosing a center. As the girls lined up Ushiyama sensei chose the center.

'I have decided that Namie will be the center. However, for Aitakatta and Heavy rotation, the center is Sandara. Now, you're on in 10, so get ready!' Ushiyama struted to Tsubasa, and left the girls.

Wearing the trainee senbatsu clothes, they sat nervously back stage, taking in the said predicament. _Is it possible for me to be a center? Could I? I don't want to limit anyone's chances? Could I really? _The thoughts sprinted through Sandara's mind.

Kana and Suzu sat next to her saw her despair. 'Darafuu, take it easy! Congrats! You should be happy! You really made it, Darafuu! We're so happy for you! And, don't be worried, because we'll be cheering you on, no problems!' Sandara smiled. She was new to being loved; friendship was a difficult thing, but when she was with Suzu and Kana, it seemed easy. 'Thanks, guys.' Then, Namie and Shiina approached Dara.

'Hello, Darafuu. Congrats on becoming center.' Namie spoke the words sweetly.

'Hello, Ayase-chama. Congrats to you, too. You really deserve it. Let's give our all!' Sandara exclaimed twiddling her thumbs.

'Perform like that, and no one is going to become a trainee, you'll bring us all down. Confidence is a virtue, you know.' Shiina said walking away fluffing her lime green hair. Her dark purple eyes pierced Sandara's heart.

'Shiina, why'd you have to go be so mean? You idiot! Dafuu, go for it, ignore her.' Namie chased after Shiina. Sandara sat broken and scared. She was worried again, she was small and would probably bring everyone down. It was time for the interviews. First up was Namie.

* * *

The crowd roared furiously as each of the girls went off; the Me twins had the best reception, followed by Shiina, then Ina, then Namie, Ina and finally Miki. But now it was Sandara's turn.

'Hello, everyone, welcome the last interviewee, Sandara Fujiyama, but her friends call her Darafuu!' Sandara walked on shakily and took her seat.

'So, Darafuu, where are you from?'

With her eyes cast down she replied, 'Terrastar.'

'Oh, so you're quite a long way away from home?'

'Yes, I am.'

'So what's that like?'

'A bit scary, I've never actually been away from home before.' Sandara began to loosen up and became more comfortable. _If I let everyone down here, then I am not worthy of being a center! And that Shiina doesn't deserve the satisfaction of seeing me fail! _

'Ahh, so you're new to this environment?'

'Yes, but I've made so many great friends, so I am happy! I went to Military school and it's been so long since I could really smile and laugh. I hope to make many more great friends in 00! In fact, I feel already so blessed by the love of my friends!' Sandara began to tear up, and soon waterfalls were streaming from her eyes.

'I'm sorry, are you okay there, Dara?' The interviewer asked.

'Um, yeah, I'm all great! I'm just a big cry baby- emotional wreck, no wonder I sucked at military school!'

'So, what catchphrase would you set for yourself?'

'Um, impassioned and hardworking, but sometimes shy and reserved, the 00 wannabe, Darafuu!'

'And so you heard it here first! The catchphrases of the 78th Generation: Slender bodied, Sadistic Queen, Shiichan, Chubby but sexy, ChocoMiki, Shining light in the sky, BonBori (Explained below), SuKa, Souka, Kanana, Suzu-uzu, bursting with energy, it's the Me twins!, Nananananana Nacchi! and finally impassioned and hardworking, but sometimes shy and reserved, the 00 wannabe, Darafuu!' The girls went backstage. It was finally time for their concert!

* * *

**_Hi, guys, I've been trying hard to gain motivation, and here it is! So hope you enjoyed it. By any means, Matsuri is the Japanese word for festival, so Bonbori is the most popular festival...get it? Great, also, Souka is Japanese for Is that so.  
_**

**_Hope you enjoyed,_**

**_~Keys ;))_**


End file.
